Supernatural
by teknikmastarna
Summary: Supernatural!


_**Supernatural **_

_**Fan-fiction **_

Det är en sen och mörk oktobernatt i Ohio, USA 2009. Det är relativt tyst på gatorna i jämförelse med hur det brukar vara under stadens vakna timmar. Lampor börjar lysa i de tysta husen, snart börjar en ny arbetsdag för invånarna i staden. På andra håll händer det väldigt mycket. I himlen, försöker Metatron, en ond ängel att ta kontroll över himmelriket för gott med sin onda plan. Castiel och de andra änglarna i himlen känner att något är på gång, ett kaos urartar i himmelriket, änglarna är arga och oroliga. Castiel vet vad som är på väg att hända, han har själv försökt stoppa Metatrons onda planer men misslyckats. Sekunderna senare svartnar det för ögonen och allt blir mörkt och kallt. Plötsligt ser Castiel jorden nedanför, människornas belysning och de stora haven. Han faller, liksom de andra änglarna.

Sam och Dean har precis kommit hem från ett jobbigt demonfall. Demonen hade dödat en helt vanlig familj vilket var väldigt ovanligt. Något hade gjort demonerna vildare under den senaste tiden och Sam och Dean undrar varför. De är båda mycket trötta och slår sig ner i soffan framför TVn. På skärmen ser dem en hysterisk reporter i ett stormigt väder och i bakgrunden hundratals enorma stjärnfall från himlen. Sam och Dean sneglar på varandra och förstår först inte vad de är dem ser men rusar sedan upp och det slår dem vad som har hänt. Det är änglarna som faller. Någon har kastat ut änglarna vrålar Sam ut med klar öppna ögon och slår upp ytterdörren och springer sedan ut för att se stjärnfallet med egna ögon. Det är mängder med stjärnfall, något ingen annan någonsin har skådat och människor från hela området är ute för att titta på fenomenet.

Änglarna är svaga, de har skadats i fallet och behöver livnära sig på människokroppar för att hålla sig vid liv, de besätter därför människor för att överleva och många av dem försöker att vänja sig vid att leva deras nya liv som människor. Castiel som återhämtat sig från fallet och som själv är god vän med både Sam och Dean sedan en tid tillbaka då de samarbetat för att få stopp på demoner kontaktar dem för att reda ut vad som hänt. Castiel förklarar att änglarna beskyller honom själv för att ha slängt ut änglarna från himmelen. Han berättar också att de andra änglarna är ute efter hämd och är därför ute efter honom och alla hans beskyddare till varje pris. Han varnar därför Sam och Dean och ber dem att inte lägga sig i detta för att de är för farligt för människor. Sam och Dean har varit jägare i större delen av sitt liv och ärvt yrket från deras far. Castiels har därför ingen större påverkan på dem och dem ropar till sin medhjälpare Kevin, att det kommer bli mycket jobb att göra framöver. Castiel suckar och lämnar bröderna.

Varje dag sker brutala mord utav änglar som Sam och Dean försöker lösa, varje dag är likadan, mord och mysterier. Den här än så länge tidiga natten var speciell, Dean kände på sig det. De hade med hjälp av Kevin lyckats lokalisera en person som tros ha dödat ett tjugotal människor sedan himlen förstördes. Enligt polisens beskrivning är den unga kvinnan mycket farlig och tros befinna sig i en liten lägenhet i utkanten av staden. För att döda en ängel använder de sig utav en speciell skinande kniv av silver, gjord endast mot det övernaturliga. Sam och Dean undrar om detta kan vara en ilsken ängel som precis fallit från himlen och bestämmer sig för att undersöka saken.

Sam och Dean stormar in i en stökig lägenhet på högsta våningen av huset. Det är tomt och övergivet i lägenheten, ingen hemma konstaterar Sam. De tittar sig omkring och försöker ta reda på vart ängeln kan ha tagit vägen. Gamla porträtt av en äldre herre på väggarna och det mesta av inredningen förstört på golvet är allt som läggs märke till i den lilla lägenheten. Plötsligt slår fönstret upp med ett brak och vinden susar in, samtidigt som toalett dörren går upp med en smäll. Där står en ung kvinna, hon kan inte vara över arton ens tänker Dean. Den unga kvinnan börjar gråta och ramlar ihop på huk. Sam tar ett steg fram för att trösta den gråtande kvinnan när hon flyger upp från golvet. Besatt, är det enda ordet som Sam hinner tänka innan ängeln drar fram en kniv från sin trasiga klänning. Sam och Dean är snabbt framme med sina knivar men ängeln är före. Ängeln tar ett steg fram och hugger Sam på hans tatuering som skyddar kroppen från att kunna bli besatt av änglar och demoner. Märket förstörs samtidigt som illrött blod pulserar ut från Sams skadade vänster arm. Dean inser vad som är påväg att hända och springer snabbt fram mot ängeln och hugger den i hjärtat med sin kniv, men det är för sent. Ängeln lämnar kroppen och in i Sams försvarslösa kropp. Sam som blir besatt av ängeln svimmar till i några sekunder för att sedan rusa upp, slå omkull Dean och försvinna ut från lägenheten. Dean blir förtvivlad och är utom sig av ilska och sorg, han undrar ifall han någonsin kommer få tillbaks sin bror från ängelns grepp.

Dean skyndar sig ut från den lilla lägenheten och in i bilen för att ta reda på vart ängeln som besatt Sam är påväg, men ser inga spår av honom. Under tiden är Kevin fortfarande hemma. Han bor tillsammans med Sam och Dean, de plockade upp honom efter att de hjälpt varandra i ett fall några år tillbaka. Kevin är geniet, datanörden och det är Kevin som Dean och Sam frågar när de behöver lokalisera något samt för att lära sig en ny metod eller formel för att döda det supernaturliga.

Kevin satt och läste rapporterna från stjärnfallet när han hör Sam komma inklampandes. Konstigt tänker Kevin och undrar varför Sam inte har tagit av sig sina skor. Kevin roppar efter honom och undrar hur uppdraget gick och vart Dean är. Han får inget svar och bestämmer sig därför för att gå och prata med Sam. Han ser Sam vilt rota runt i sina egna papper. Han river sönder ett pappersblock och förstör högar med papper. Kevin skriker åt honom för att överrösta oväsendet från Sam och undrar vad han håller på med. Ängeln som besitter Sam vänder sig om mot Kevin och tar några steg framåt med tom blick samtidigt som Kevin står som fastfrusen och har ingenaning om vad som försigår. Kevins mobil börjar ringa, han svarar snabbt och Dean säger åt honom att akta sig för Sam som blivit besatt. Kevin får inte fram ett ljud, han tittar djupt in iängelns ögon medans ängeln tar fram Sams dolk från bakfickan och Kevin inser för sent vad som är påväg att hända. Kevin börjar vända sig om för att springa men ängeln är för snabb. Ängeln hugger Kevin i ryggen som faller ihop på golvet, Kevin sträcker sig efter hans mobiltelefon och säger med viskande röst.

Förlåt Dean.

Castiel tar sin sista slump från kaffet, ingen smak som vanligt konstaterar han och slänger muggen i närmsta sopptunna. Änglar och demoner har inte samma egenskaper som människor, de känner inte av behovet att urinera eller smaken av mat och sover inte som människor gör.

Castiel är på uppdrag. Han har själv bestämt sig för att konfrontera ledaren av en gruppering av änglar som är mycket våldsamma och problematiska för människorna på jorden. Han vill få ledaren att sluta fred med de andra grupperingarna och tillsammans återta himlen. Castiel vet att det han ska göra är vädligt svårt och mycket farligt men att han måste få stop på herraväldet som pågår. Han anländer till det tillsyntes övergivna kontoret där änglarna hör till, han tar upp sin dolk och funderar hur han ska ta sin in utan att bli upptäckt. Innan han hunnit tänka ut en plan känner han ett vasst och kallt föremål mot hans nacke. Castiel tvingas släppa sitt vapen och knuffas in i kontoret. Entrén ser ut som vilken entré som helst förutom att det i salen är full med änglar, de ser mycket hotfulla ut och har vrede i blicken eftersom de alla tror att Castiel kastade ut änglarna från himlen. Castiel känner hur blickarna bränner i hans nacke när han blir eskorterad förbi dem längre upp i byggnaden.

Castiel knuffas in i ett avlägset rum längst bort i byggnaden. När han reser sig upp ser han Bartholomew, rebell gruppens ledare. Han räcker ett hand mot Castiel och säger

Jag vet att det inte var ditt fel att himlen fall Castiel.

Du försökte stoppa Metatron fast fick istället stå för allt som hänt.

Ifall du går med mig och hjälper mig att ta tillbaks himlen och slå ner de andra grupperna ska du bli belönad.

Castiel tar Barholomews hand och reser sig upp. Han tittar på Bartholomew chockartat när dörren plötsligt slås upp, in kommer en ny ängel från en annan grupp som bildats efter att himlen föll. Ängeln förklarar att hon är neutral och vill inget ont mot någon. Bartholomew skrattar samtidigt som han får något konstigt i blicken och sekunden efter beordrar Bartholomew Castiel att döda ängeln.

Den nykomna ängeln gråter och skriker om nåd medans Castiel ser i ögonvrån hur Bartholomew njuter av att se ängeln lida.

Jag vägrar, svarar Castiel.

Jag kommer aldrig att ansluta mig till din rebellgrupp och ingen annan grupp heller för den delen.

Jag är är för att få stop på dig och för att försöka nå fred mellan änglarna.

Bartholomew flammar upp i ansiktet att det lyser mord i hans blick. Castiel ser att vakterna också blir rädda och backar undan en bit. Bartholomew tar tag i en av vakternas knivar och hugger snabbt som blixten den nyanlända ängeln i bröstet. Castiel ser som paralyserat hur ängeln faller till marken och försvinner som stoft.

Du har inget val Castiel! Skriker Bartholomew

Aldrig! Får Castiel ur sig

Bartholomew beordrar sina vakter att lämna rummet, han kastar en dolk till Castiel för att utmana honom på en en-mot-en kamp till döden. Bartholomew är snabb, han får snabbt övertaget men Castiel kan sina knep och tvingar Bartholowmew att ge upp utan att döda honom. Bartholomew ger upp men när Castiel vänder ryggen till för att gå därifrån attackeras han bakifrån. Casiel som har hunnit ut från rummet vänder sig snabbt om när han hör Bartholomew komma springande bakom sig, han tar fram dolken precis innan Bartholomew kastar sig över honom. Castiels dolk borrar igenom Bartholomews hjärta inför alla änglars ögon. Castiel känner hans höga puls och inser sitt mistag. Han gör sig beredd på en snabb död från de andra änglarna när han istället plötsligt hör ett glädje rop från en av änglarna.

Äntligen är vi av med tyrannen!

Vi hörde vad Bartholomew sa, du försökte stoppa Metatron som kastade ut oss alla ur himlen, säger en vacker ängel vid namn Sarah.

Vi vill ansluta oss till dig och hjälpa dig återställa himlen under dina villkor.

Castiel ska precis säga något när han blir avbruten av Dean som dykt upp i entrén, förtvivlat ber Dean Castiel om hjälp och förklarar vad som har hänt Sam och Kevin. Castiel vänder sig då till änglarna runt omkring honom och tillsammans lokaliserar de ängeln i Sams kropp och övertalar ängeln att släppa sitt grepp om Sam som tillslut blir befriad från sitt fångenskap i ängelns besittning.

Härifrån ändrades änglarnas tid på jorden. Inga fler mord på människor av änglar samtidigt som de andra grupperna anslöt sig till Castiel när de fick reda på hur himlen egentligen förstördes och tillsammans återtog dem himlen från Metatrons grepp. Men för Dean och Sam blev det tårar ändå, dem hade förlorat Kevin, en mycket god vän som dem numera ansåg tillhörde familjen. Sam kunde därför inte fortsätta att jaga det övernaturliga så det blev Dean ensam som fick kämpa mot demonerna på jorden, självklart fick han även hjälp av Castiel och Castiels nya vänner uppe i himlen.


End file.
